


Musician

by great-pan-is-dead (TheCrimsonDream)



Series: When I Have Nothing, I Have Years Before Rest [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonDream/pseuds/great-pan-is-dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat on Antoine and troubles with Louis.<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musician

I often felt inclined to grieve of our differences.  
And Antoine _was_ the grievance of our differences.  
A grieving difference, a void to widen voids.  
Made in grief, made in difference.  
Made in mistake.  
He is the strength I thought I could give myself when I no longer had his.  
But instead he was a weakness; my weakness, and made without strength, given non at all.  
It was a fragile disaster which gained no love where it was sought.


End file.
